Sex intentions, à ma façon
by misshika06
Summary: Deux élèves totalement déjentés, un Poudlard pas comme d'habitude.Ces deux élèves vont mettre la pagaille avec leurs paris et les sentiments qui vont naître en eux .....REVIEWS SVP .....
1. Chapter 1

Sex intentions, à ma façon

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles déchirantes

Les belles vacances d'Hermione étaient terminées. Elle se rendait à la gare King's Cross, et avait plus d'une demie-huere d'avance. Un sourire charmeur apparût sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle apercevait un beau jeune homme au loin. Une fois sur le point de le croiser, elle fit semblant de trébucher, et fit tomber son sac, étalant tout son contenu sur le sol.Hermione s'abaissa pour tout récupérer et elle vit le jeune homme faire pareil, afin de l'aider. Elle lui sourit.

Une fois ses affaires ramassées, ils se relevèrent et elle le remerciat, son sourire toujours aussi charmeur.

"Je vous en prie mademoiselle, lui répondit-il, je m'appelle Liam.

- Moi c'est Mia.

Hermione aimait beaucoup ce surnom, c'était un de ses ex qui le lui avait trouvé.

- Enchanté Mia, sourit Liam. Dîtes -moi, êtes-vous pressée où avez-vous le temps de prendre un café ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, mais ce pas un café qui me viendrait à l'esprit."

Elle s'approcha sensuellement de l'homme, et lui souffla à l'oreille : "Suivez-moi."

Sur ce, elle le prit par la main, et l'emmena dans la première ruelle vide et loin des regards qu'elle trouva. Là elle le plaqua contre le mur d'un immeuble, et l'embrassant fougueusement. Liam, étonné mais intéressé, répondit au baiser, et la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle soit elle plaquée contre le mur. Au contact de la pierre dans son dos, Hermione frissonna, puis gémit alors qu'il carressait ses hanches. Mia enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son "ami". Puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir la braguette du jean's de Liam, et de le libérer de sa prison de tissus. Alors elle prit le membre dans ses mains et fit quelques va-et-viens afin de le faire réagir. Liam n'en fut pas contrarié, ce qu'elle put constater par sa respiration devenant plus saccadée. Quand le membre fut assez "réveillé" à son goût, elle laissa Liam se charger du plus important alors qu'elle défaisait son dos nu. Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle ait fini et il tomba nez à nez avec une poitrine qui fut vite attaquer par ses lèvres. En même temps qu'il se délectait des seins d'Hermione, il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et fut ravi de voir qu'elle portait un string. Il se plaça au niveau de son entrée, et la pénétra brutalement. Mia lâcha un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il entra en elle, et gémit quand il commença son va-et-viens en elle. Ils s'embrassaient afin d'étouffer leurs gémissements, de peur de se faire entendre. Les gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents alors que les coups de reins se faisaient plus fort et plus rapide, mais toujorus aussi brutaux. Ils pouvaient entendre le claquement que causaient leurs bassins en s'entrechoquant. Puis Hermione commença à perdre pied, sentant l'ultime secousse de plaisir la saisir. Liam lâcha ses lèvres et titilla ses tétons alors qu'elle poussait son gémissement de délivrance. Ce petit cri de plaisir fit perdre pied à son tour à Liam, qui la rejoignit quelques secondes après dans le paradis du plaisir.

Elle se rhabilla, et cinq minutes après, embrassa une dernière fois Liam, avant de s'en aller. En partant elle lui cria, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres :

"Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître..."

Et elle disparût, reprennant son chemin jusqu'à la gare, ses bagages magiquement rapetissées dans son sac à main.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rien de tel pour terminer les vacances, et commencer l'année scolaire, _se dit Draco, alors qu'il quittait les toilettes où il venait de prendre sauvagement une certaine Clara.

_Après tout, les moldues ne sont pas si inutiles, et celle-ci m'a fait prendre un sacré pied. Dans une cabine de toilette, Zabini va en mourir. _

Son sourire supérieur sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers la voie 9 3/4. Il était 10h50, il avait de l'avance.

Une fois passé de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, il redonna à ses bagages leur taille normale. Puis il sortit la lettre de Poudlard pour savoir où se trouvait son compartiment.

**"En tant que Préfet-en-chef, vous devrez passer tout le trajt accompagné de votre homologue dans un compartiment vous étant réservé, se situant à l'avant du train."**

_Très bien, quand faut y aller ... _

Sur ce, il pénétra dans le train, à la recherche de son compartiment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione était arrivée à la gare à 10h45, ses amis l'attendaient sur le quai, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec eux durant le trajet. _Devoir de Préfète-en-Chef_ leur avait-elle dit.

Après avoir été dans les bras de tous les Weasley présents, c'est-à-dire Ginny, Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux et Ron, elle enlaça Harry et Lavande. Ginny, elle, était dans les bras de son petit-ami, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. En effet, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que l'Elu reviennen sur sa décision de l'année précédante. Ron, lui s'était remis avec Lavande,e t ils filaient le parfait petit amour, enfin à leur façon. Hermione était peut-être seul, mais elle prennait sûrement plus son pied que ses 4 amis réunis. Elle ne se considérait nullemnt comme une trainée, mais profiter simplement de la vie avant de se retrouever coincée avec un mari et des enfants. De toute façon, elle aimait cette sensation de liberté que lui donnaient ses rèves aventures.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant quelques anecdotes, tout en cherchant un compartiment pour toute la bande. Une fois ses amis confortablement installés, elle regarda sa montre. Il était 10h57. Elle fit un rapide à tout à l'heure à ses amis, et se précipita à l'avant du train, à la recherche de son compartiment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago était tranquillement allongé sur une des banquettes de la pièce. McGonagall devait venir els voir, lui et son homologue. D'ailleur il se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. _C'est sûrement Granger, c'est même évident ! Quel joie, je vais pouvoir lui en faire voir toutes les couleurs. Mais bon, si je vis avec elle, ça va être chaud pour emmener mes "amies" avec moi le soir. Oh et puis merde, je l'emmerde celle -là, elle est aps contente, ben elle va se faire foutre. Je fais ce que je veux chez moi après tout, non ? _

Il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait.

Drago ne daigna relevait les yeux quu'après quelques seconde de totale ignorance de la personne, qui était en train de hisser sa valise sur les filets au dessus des banquettes. Sonr egard tomba sur une parie de bottes en cuir noir, arrivant aux genous. Il suivit son ascension pour découvrir une mini-jupe en jeans foncée, dévoilant de superbes cuisses musclées, mais fines. Puis il regarda le dos de la jeune fille. Elle portait un dos nu noir, apparement au-dessus du nombril, puis qu'il arrivait à voir une chute de reins à en faire damner un saint. Sur son omoplate droit se trouver un tatouage, représentant une lfeur de Lys. Des cheveux mi longs tombaient délicatement sur son dos. _Magnifique_ fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il décida d'aler saluer cette superbe créature à sa façon. _Passer l'année avec un tel canon ne va pas être très désagréable._ Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Granger, mais s'en fichait. Elle était superbement désirable.

Il s'approcha d'elle, à lui carressa le tatouage. Ses doigts froids donnèrent des frissons à Hermione. Il se rapprocha encore, et remplaça sa main par ses lèvres, effleurant tout doucement la fleur. Puis il descendit les mains sur ses hanches, puis sur son ventre plat. Elle émit un tout petit gémissement, à peine perceptible, mais Draco avait l'ouïe très fine, et sourit tout en continuant ses baisers, qui s'attaquèrent à sa nuque. Elle lui offrit son cou, et il eut l'impression qu'elle ronronnait telle une chatte que l'on carressait là où elle aime. il en put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'elle change du tout au tout comme ça. Cependant il n'allait pas se plaindre du changement, au contraire.

Puis il se dégagea, la laissant sur sa faim, limite frustrée. C'est ce moment que McGonagall choisit pour entrer dans le compartiment. Il était 11h05, et le train prenait maintenant la direction de leur école de sorcellerie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ???????**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ??**

**Une tite review svp ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sex intentions, à ma façon

Me revoilà, merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, yen avait que deux, mais c'est ce qui m'a touchée, lol. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. Un peu moins "libertine", mais il faut donner une histoire, lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Un voyage palpitant

"- Miss Granger, Mr. Malefoy, vous êtes là, c'est parfait, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous savez sans doute que si vous êtes dans ce compartiment, c'est que vous êtes cette année les préfets en chef de l'école. En tant que directrice depuis peu, je dois vous informer que c'est le professeur Dumbledor lui-même qui vous avez nommés l'année dernière.J'avoue cependant que j'ai été assez surprise de son choix.

_Quand est-ce qu'elle va arrêter de parler cette vieille choette. On s'emmerde ici, _pensa le beau Serpentard. _Et pusi ce qu'elle idt c'est vachement intéressant aussi. Non quand même, dire que là je pourrais être en train de faire l'amour à la sang de bourbe, je pourrais être en train de prendre un pied total, à lui soulever sa petite jupe en jean's, lui enlever son haut noir, de lui ... Oh putain Malefoy, reprends toi, sinon tu risques d'avoir un petit problème dans ton pantalon._

Herminoe avait sourit à l'entente des pensées de son collègue. Eh oui, cet été, elle s'était très ennuyé, alosr avait contacté quelmques personnes pouvant lui apprendre à lire dans les pensées. Au début ça avait été dur, puis elle commençait à mieux s'en sortir, et maintenat n'avait plus besoin de forcer pour entendre les pensées d'une personne en particulier. Ce fut à son tour de larguer totalement ce que disait McGo.

_Alors comme ça il me désire. Je crois que cette année va être très agréable finalement. Et si je jouais un peu avec lui ? Où serait le mal, après tout ? Nulpart quand j'y réfléchit._ Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

Mc Gonagall sfinit son discours au bout d'une heure, et il était temps, aprce que Draco commençait à avoir les yeux se fermant tous seuls, et Hermione, bah c'est Hermione, elle suivait de nouveau.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta la directrice, sur le point de partir, vous devrez organiser 1 bal cette année. Le professeur Dumbledor avait entendu parler des bals de printemps, dans les lycées moldus, et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup, fit-elle avec une sorte de mine dégoûtée. Je me dois donc de réaliser un de ses voeux. Vous serez chargés de son organisation entière. Vous aurez totale carte blanche.

Au mots bal de printemps, Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, et Draco fit une grimace digne des grands comiques.

Puis McGonagall disparut, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls pour le reste du trajet.

il se passa près de deux heures où hermione réfléchissait à son idée de jouer avec le désir que Draco avait pour elle, et où Draco dormait paisiblement. Elle décida de passer à l'action.

Elle se leva de sa banquette,e t s'accropit poru être à la hauteur du jeune serpent. Là elle lui carressa les cheveux, ce qui le réveilla. Cependant il ne bougea pas, aprréciant ce contact totalement anodin, mais qui en annonçait un beaucoup l'étant beaucoup moins.

La main droite sur les cheveux du blond, elle fit descendre la gauche en lui effleurant le visage, le coup, le torse, puis elle arriva à l'endroit sensible, où elle défit le pantalon, et entra dans le boxer. Le jeune commançait à avoir le souffle court, voire totalement coupé quand il sentit la main de la griffondor sur son sexe. Il ne peut se retenir de réagir à son contact, et son membre devint droit comme un piquet. Hermione continua un peu, puis quand elle sentit qu'il allait craquer, elle retira sa main, déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, et repartit sur sa banquette. La elle entama la conversation, style de rien.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que je ne te savais pas réveillé ?

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es arrêtée ? demanda-t-il, frustré.

- Non, c'est pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, et parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Là elle avait toute son attention. _Parfait_ pensa-t-elle.

- Une proposition ? Il paraissait un tentiné inquiet à la vue du sourire de Granger.

- Oui, fit-elle simplement.

Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle enchaîna :

- Je sais que t'as en vie de moi ...

- Au moins autant que TOI tu as envie de moi, crâcha-t-il

- Ne me coupes pas. Je reprends, je le sais, et ne me demande pas comment, dit-elle en voyant la mine interrogatrice de Draco. Et je te propose une sorte de deal sur toute l'année. On va vivre dans le même appart pendant un an, alors autant en profiter au maximum. On va jouer, un jeu d'action. Je t'explique : je te donne un gage, tu le fais, je t'offre quelque chose, et vice versa. Les gages n'auront comme sujet que le sex. Alors ?

- Donnes moi plus de détails sur les cadeaux qu'on pourrais se faire ?

Elle sourit, il était intéressé.

- Ils seront croissant dans l'année. Le premier gage, par exemple, aura comme motivation un baiser. Si tu réussis, j'ia le droit de t'embrasser, où tu veux sur le corps, où tu veux comme lieu dans tout Poudlard. Je répète, alors ?

- Okay, fit-il, ça à l'air intéressant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, pour sceller leur pacte. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit. Alors elle le tira vers lui, et l'embrassa comme personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

- ...

- Juste un avant goût, ricana-t-elle. Au fait, personne ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce jeu ...

_Je sens qu'on va s'amuser_, pensa Hermione

_Je sens que je vais m'amuser_, pensa Draco.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence total. Les yeux de l'un dérivant de temps en temps sur le corps de l'autre. Puis vint le moment de faire un tour dans le train, et le jeu commença.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et Draco marchaient tranquillement, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les amis de la jeune lione. Draco lui fit figne de s'arrêter, et lui annonça son premier gage.

- Si tu vas voir la belette, lui dit que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui, alors je t'embrasse, et crois moi tu ne regretteras pas.

- J'ai déjà tester des lèvres, et il n'y a rien de plus simple que de dire à Ron ce que je lui ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois.

Elle commença à partir.Il la retint.

- Attends un peu, je n'ai pas fini. Après avoir fait ta "confession", tu dois rouler une pelle à ... il réfléchit pendant un instant, puis un sourirre pas des plus rassurant apparut ... Goyle.

En effet, en plus d'y avoir les lions, et il venait d'apparaître les serpents, juste derrière eux.

- Et je t'embrasserai devant tous cela, si tu le souhaites.

- Deal, fut la réponse de Mione, avant qu'elle s'avance vers ses amis.

- Ron, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

- Bien sûr ma Mione.

- Ecoute Ron, tu sais que je t'adore, t'es mon meilleur ami, mais il se trouve que tu n'es qu'un meilleur ami pour moi, rien de plus, et je ne crois pas que je sortirai un jour avec toi.

Elle s'était placée de sorte à être dos à Malefoy, qui ne vi tpas le grand sourire qu'elle affichait, et le clin d'oeil complice qu'elle fit à Ron après sa tirade. Il fit mine d'être déçu, et repartit vers ses amis, sans montrer qu'il sortait en fait avec Lavande.

Sur ce, Mione passa devant Malefoy, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres, et cmmença à avancer félinement et sensuellement vers Goyle. Celui-ci, pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer, et trop bête pour réagir, répondit plus que facilement au baiser de la lionne. tout le monde dans le couloir parut choqué, et Draco fut content de sa victoire. Mais il perdit patiente en voyant que le baiser durait et qu'ils avaient tous deux l'air d'apprécier. Alors il alla récupérer la griffondor des bras de cet abruti. Elle le fusilla du regard, montrant qu'elle n'aimait pas cette interruption.

Puis elle lui fit un sourire vicieux quand elle réalisa ce qu'il devait faire, puisqu'elle avait réussi.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il al plaqua contre une porte de compartiment, et gémit alors qu'il la prenait par la taille. Puis il l'embrassa, et là ce fut l'explosion pour elle, qui n'avait jamais connu ça avant. _Il embrasse comme un dieu, faîtes qu'il soit aussi bon au lit, parce que je risque de craquer assez vite. Aller Mya, reprends toi, ce n'est qu'un baiser !! _

Sa tête tournait, alors qu'il introduisait sa langue pour aler carresser celle de sa partenaire de jeu. Alors elle reprit le dessus, et plaça ses mains sur la nuque du beau blond, pour lui faire de petites carresses, aux quelles il répondti par un gémissement. Le baiser devint un peu plus fougueux. Elle s'accrocha à lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Là il avait sa riposte. Il lui attrappa les cuisses fermement, et les lui massa, allant de plus en plsu vers l'intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir tout ce qu'elle pouvait. C'est alors que le survivant ce fit entendre.

- Hum hum

Mais ils n'y firent même pas gaffe, près à se sauter dessus devant tous ceux présents. Alros Harry perdit patiente, et sortit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux "joueurs" étaient chacun à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre essouflés, et rougfe de plaisir. Un peu plus, et ils n'auraient plus put se retenir.

Hermione, devant le visage colérique de ses amis, fit semblant de se réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Harry se retourna, intrigué, mais toujours très énervé.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens d'embrasser Malefoy, ou plutôt de le pelotter devant nous tous !

- Quoi ? elle faisait l'innocente à merveille. Non ce n'est aps possible, tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que je me suis endormie sur ma banquette dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. C'est pas possible.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre ? la colère d'Harry s'était tout à coup calmée.

_Je suis trop forte_ - Non, pourquoi ?

_C'est une pro dans le domaine du mensonge._ se dit Draco, un sourire admiratif sur le visage.

- Il l'a ensorceler, j'en suis certaine, hurla Lavande. C'est tout à fait son genre de faire cela pour arriver à ses fins !!

_Et merde, je pensais pas que j'allais tout me prendre dans la tête, je crois que je vai sdevoir filer, si je veux pas que tous les griffondors me tombent dessus._ il paritt discrètement. Mais une personne l'avait quand même vue, et cette personne faillit mourir de rire en réalisant à quel point elle était douée.

Une heure s'écoula et Hermione restà avec sa maison. Ses amis voulurent la raccompagner à son compartiment, et rester avec elle tout le long du voyage. Mais elle leur fit comrpendre qu'elle se débourillerai, et qu'il ne rester qu'une petite demie heure, alors il ne tenterait rien.

Ils lui sourirent quand elle passa la porte de leur compartiment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Mia rentra dans le compartiment des prefets en chef, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la plaque contre le mur, une main froide sur sa bouche, deux yeux gris la sondant entièrement. Alors elle mordit la chair qui lui empêchait de parler, et son assaillant s'exprima enfin.

- Très douée, griffy. dit-il sympathiquement. Je n'aurais pas mieux jouer la comédie que toi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu me jettes un sort et après tu m'accuses de jouer la comédie ?

Elle souriait de plaisir à l'énerver. Il ne perdit cependant pas son sang froid.

- Tu aimes jouer, à ce que je vois. _Est-ce que se sera toujorus un jeu si je t'arrache tes vêtements sur le champs ? Et oui griffy, j'ai trouvé ton secret, je ne suis pa sbête non plus, tu lis dans mes pensées, merveilleux, je vais m'en servir alors ..._

Sur ce il la lâcha, et s'assit sur sa banquette. Elle se changea, sans gèen de le faire devant lui. Puis il fit de même, et elle profita entièrement de la vue qu'il lui offrait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les dernières minutes, ainsi que le trajet en calêche, le dîner et l'entrée dans leurs appartements se firent calmement, sans problèmes, ni pulsions quelconques.Ils allèrent se coucher, non pas sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, se comprenant totalement. Ce 'Bonne nuit' silencieux les aida à s'endormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue, j'arrête parce que c'est bidon ???? C'est votre avis, je l'écoute totalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Sex intentions, à ma façon

Chapitre 3 : Une soirée comme une autre à Poudlard

Les cours avaient maintenant repris depuis plus d'une semaine. Personne n'avait vraiment eu envie de laisser tomber les vacances pour reprendre le travail. Personne, j'ai dit ? Pardon je me suis trompée, personne sauf Hermione Granger, qui s'était réveillée une heure à l'avance tellement elle était excitée. Après avoir désactivé son réveil matin, qui sonnerait sûrement dans le vide, elle sortit de sa chambre, ses affaires de la journée sous le bras, afin d'aller prendre sa douche. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une petite demi-heure, selon son point de vue, qu'elle en sortit. Elle se fit sur le champ bousculer par un Serpentard énervé d'être en retard à cause d'une miss-je-sais-tout.

Mia sourit et lui lança pour salutations : "Je vois que le prince des serpents s'est levé du mauvais ce matin." Puis elle partit et alla chercher ses amis dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Chose totalement stupide, se dit-elle alors qu'elle les apercevait, tous les quatre, les deux couples, qui n'avaient strictement pas la moindre attention pour elle. Et pourtant, de l'attention, elle en avait quand même. Elle dût être arrêtée environ toutes les cinq minutes, la plupart du temps par de jeunes garçons cherchant un moyen de rendre jaloux un de leurs amis, parce qu'ils parlaient à la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, et après qu'un énième gars lui ait fait des avances, Hermione fut surprise de se retrouvée seule, abandonnée par ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas dû remarquer qu'elle s'était stoppée au milieu du chemin. Il fallait avouer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée tout court. Furax, les yeux de la lionne devinrent noirs, et elle fonça jusqu'à la grande salle, prête à leur faire avaler leur petit déjeuner de travers. Personne n'avait autant ignoré Mia Granger, personne, et ce n'était pas près de recommencer une fois de plus. Il lui restait environ 2 minutes avant d'arriver, et Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se venger. Elle s'arrêta pour une fois de penser, et entra telle une furie dans la grande salle. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela réveilla tous les élèves présents, voire certains professeurs.

Mia alla droit vers sa table, et s'assit à côté de ses amis, sans un seul mot, mais leur lançant son regard le plus noir.

"Mione, tenta Ginny au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- ...

- Mione, rajouta Harry, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-...

- Putain on dirait un chat sur le point d'attaquer !!! Lança Ron, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne vit pas arriver le verre de jus de citrouille lui atterrir sur le visage, et fut totalement scandalisé (je sors les grands mots je sais lol) quand sa meilleure amie la furie se leva et lui fit un très beau doigt d'honneur, puis s'éclipsa.

Tous parurent choqués devant son comportement, et heureusement pour elle, aucun professeur ne vit rien (bizarre ils sont devenus aveugles tout à coup lol). Seul une étudiant avait un visage à la fois amusé, et, une fois de plus, admiratif. Il se leva à son tour, calmement, tel un prince, et sortit tranquillement de la grande salle. Il pensait que son chien ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entende : "DRACOOOOOOOOOOO, où es-tu ? Pourquoi t'es parti ????? Sans me le dire en plus ??????"

_Le moment idéal pour prouver mon manque de courage_, et il s'en fut. Draco coura le plus vite possible, pour atterrir dans le parc, au niveau du saule pleureur, où était déjà assis quelqu'un. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Le serpent rejoignit la lionne silencieusement. Arrivé derrière elle, il dégagea la nuque de son félin, et la lui parsema de petits baisers, tous aussi bien accueillis les uns que les autres. Il se rapprocha de son cou, et resta un petit moment sur le même endroit, y déposant sa marque, marquant son territoire.

Puis il s'arrêta, s'assit dans le dos de Mia, et l'installa à ce poser sur son torse, ce qu'elle fit.

Il lui posa donc la question qui le titillait depuis maintenant un moment.

"- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ca dépend, dit-elle simplement.

- Elle est personnelle, tenta-t-il.

- Tu peux essayer quand même, mais si je ne dis rien, n'insiste pas, ok ?

- Entendu, fit-il, alors qu'il scellait ce tout petit accord d'un baiser sur sa nuque.

Elle ne retint pas son gémissement, très faible, mais présent. Il reprit, souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé cet été pour que tu changes autant ?

- Physiquement ou mentalement ?

- Les deux.

- En ce qui concerne le physique, je peux te répondre, pour le reste, on n'est pas assez proches.

Il tiqua :

- Comment ça pas assez proches ?

- Harry et Ron ne le savent même pas alors qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Meilleurs amis ? Tu dis que deux abrutis qui ne te prêtent pas la moindre attention alors que tu mérite toute celle du monde entier, ce sont deux meilleurs amis ? Lança-t-il, énervé.

- Mon cher Draco, répondit-elle, toi tu m'apporte toute l'attention dont j'ai besoin, et tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami, juste mon partenaire de jeu. Eux sont mes meilleurs amis parce que je sais que sans eux, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde.

Il se calma un peu. Il n'était que son partenaire de jeu, et c'était vrai après tout, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait absolument coucher avec, si c'est pas malheureux ça.

- Revenons à notre sujet, t'es d'accords, répliqua le serpent.

Elle sourit, puis lui expliqua une petite partie de son été :

- Cet été, je suis sortie avec un gars, que j'ai eu le malheur de trop apprécier. Bref, un jour, alors que tout allait bien entre nous, il m'a laissé tomber, avec comme unique excuse 'Désolée Mione, mais t'es pas mon genre de fille.' Je l'ai revu une semaine après, avec une potiche genre un poids chiche dans la cervelle, Draco sourit à l'image. Et là j'ai décidé que je lui ferais payer. J'ai donc fais pas mal de boutiques de toutes sortes, mais en particulier des salons de beauté sorciers. Je savais que sans magie, je ne pouvais rien faire. Et au bout de moins d'une semaine, j'étais devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce gars ? demanda-t-il, avide de savoir un secret de sa lionne.

- Désolée mon beau serpent, mais cela fait partie de la seconde question, donc je ne te le dirai pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son serpent.

- J'avoue que ce changement n'est pas pour me déplaire, ma lionne.

Il se leva et la fit se lever à sont tour, face à lui. Là il lui attrapa le visage un peu brusquement, et l'embrasse. La brutalité dont il avait fait preuve en l'attrapant contrastait totalement avec la douceur de son baiser. Il leur semblait à tous les deux que c'était la première fois que le beau gosse embrassait de cette manière une fille. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi, lorsque je suis avec lui, je lui suis totalement dépendante et soumise, alors qu'avec les autres ars, je les menais à la baguette ????? Aller reprends-toi !!!!!_

Hermione cessa le baiser, et se mit dos à Draco.

"On doit aller en cours", fit-elle froidement, avant de s'éloigner, roulant des fesses de sorte à attirer le regard du jeune homme. Et pas en vain. Il était à peine étonné du ton dur de sa lionne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils allèrent en cours, Hermione en botanique et Draco en DCFM. La journée du serpent blond passa très lentement, il était trop pensif. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher qui lui est arrivé cet été, j'y crois pas à son histoire de gars qui l'a laissé tomber. Ca fait trop clicher..._

Le soir, Draco entra dans sa salle commune, il n'y avait pas sa colocataire. Il alla dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires. Il prit un livre, pas de cours évidement, et s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette.

"Ah t'es là ? dit-elle.

- Bah oui, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un livre.

- C'est que t'es vraiment informatif toi, dis donc, railla Mia.

- Tu l'avais remarqué ?

- Aller montres-moi ce que c'est.

Elle se pencha par dessus le dossier du fauteuil, pour choper le livre. Elle éclata de rire en voyant que c'était un livre porno !!!!

- Je te laisse avec ... Elle regarda sur le bouquin ... Tes infirmières.

Elle était morte de rire. De même elle sursauta quand il la tira par dessus le dossier et se retrouva allongé sur elle, étalée sur le sol.

- Je ne pensais pas que ces livres t'inspiraient, ria Hermione.

- Plus que tu pourrais le croire, ma lionne.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée ...

Elle le poussa, et alla dans sa chambre.

- J'ai ton gage, mais je te le donnerai plus tard, lui dit-elle avant de fermer la porte et d'aller se coucher.

Il en fit de même, plus du tout intéressé de lire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une dizaine de jours passèrent sans événements importants. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient présenté leurs plus plates excuses à Hermione, sans savoir pour quoi ils le faisaient. C'est pas de l'amitié ça ? Elle leur avait évidement pardonné, parce qu'après tout, même s'ils étaient parfois un peu à côté de la plaque, elle les aimait, les considérait comme ses frères et soeurs. Cette semaine avait été géniale, sauf sur un point. Depuis qu'elle avait envoyé balader Malefoy, il n'était pas une fois venu lui parler, et l'évitait tout le temps. Quand elle se levait, il était parti, quand elle rentrait, il était tout le temps dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait donc pas l'occasion de lui parler de son gage. En cette fin de journée de vendredi, elle allait, coûte que coûte, parler de son gage à ce crétin.

Il était près de 22h quand elle rentra dans sa salle commune. Après le dîner, elle était restée un peu plus avec ses amis, se racontant des conneries, avec pleins de friandises. Même si ça avait un bon moment, la lionne ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien qu'avant à passer des soirées avec les griffondors. Elle avait trop changé pour cela. Elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle les aimait quand même, mais elle ne pourrait pas refaire ça trop souvent. Elle aurait besoin de soirées à elle, de soirées où elle prendrait son pied avec un gars. Hermione réalisa avec horreur que ça faisait pratiquement 2 semaines qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Elle ressortit immédiatement dans les couloirs, sachant qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un prêt à lui rendre ce service. Celui qu'Hermione vit fut la proie parfaite. Assez grand, bien foutu, sympathique malgré sa maison, et surtout le meilleur ami de son camarade de jeu. _Je vais rendre ce Malefoy complètement fou_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle approchait Zabini. Elle l'appela :

"- Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut Granger, je me balade et toi ? demanda le serpent noir.

- Je te cherchais, et je savais que je te trouverais assez vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâcha-t-il.

- C'est rentre ta langue, sourit Mia, ou plutôt garde-la pour mieux t'en servir avec moi."

il ne comprenait pas ce qu'i lui prenait à la miss-je-sais-tout, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle s'était très bien arrangée, et était plus que désirable. Il en avait entendu dire qu'elle était devenue "bandante". C'était la vérité.

Sans attendre très longtemps, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide, Hermione assise sur le bureau du prof. Si ils avaient bien regardé, ils auraient reconnu la salle de métamorphose. Après des échanges de langues très endiablés, Zabini arracha la chemise de sa partenaire et lui lécha les seins, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il lui mordit un téton, ce qui provoqua un cri chez Mia. Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, cette dernière murmura un sort d'insonorisation, pour que personne ne les prenne en flagrant délit. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le ventre, puis le nombril, alors que ses mains enlevait doucement le sous-vêtement que portait la jeune fille sous sa jupe. Hermione s'allongea, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir la langue de Zabini venir lécher son clitoris. Elle soupira d'aise, et il entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'avoir un champ d'action plus vaste. Il savait se servir de sa langue de serpent parfaitement, et Mia n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Alors qu'il titillait son clitoris, il inséra fortement 2 doigts dans son vagin, et là elle hurla. Il commença un va-et-vient avec ses doigts, et précisa son travail avec sa langue. Au bout d'une minute, Hermione eut son premier orgasme de la soirée. Il la laissa se calmer en embrassant ses seins, pendant qu'il se détachait son pantalon. Il se masturba quelques secondes à la vue d'Hermione en transe. Puis il s'introduisit si doucement en elle, qu'elle le sentit à peine. Mais elle sentit la puissance coup de reins qui suivit, la faisait crier de plaisir. Il allait de pus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort, sous les ordres de la lionne, qui s'était rassise, et lui lacérait le dos de ses griffes. Lorsque Zabini sentit l'orgasme monter, il accéléra encore. Hermione se demandait comment on pouvait aller aussi vite, mais elle adorait ça, elle ne devenait folle. _Il est trop ... waw ... c'était pas loin là. Je crois que je vais venir le voir plus souvent, parce qu'il est vraiment ... Ah, ah, aaaaahhhhhhhh..._ Là ils crièrent ensemble, et il se vida en elle. Elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée, épuisée par tant de plaisir, mais son tortionnaire n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini. Il la regarda vicieusement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Fatiguée ? Moi qui commençait à m'amuser ...

- Pas fatiguée, chamboulée, t'es pas mal côté sex, tu le savais ? On continue."

Il affirma, la fit se relever et la retourna de sorte à ce que ses seins s'écrasent sur le bureau. Hermione était impatiente, la seule fois qu'elle avait essayer annale, elle avait pris un putain de pied. Zabini souleva la jupe de miss griffy, et s'insinua en elle. En même temps qu'il allait et venait, il attrapa son clitoris dans ses doigts, et joua avec.

Au bout de dis minutes d'intense effort, ils étaient tous les deux K.O. et comblés de plaisir. Ils se rhabillèrent et parlèrent en retournant à leurs salles communes.

"- J'hallucine, dit Hermione, je ne te savais pas aussi doué. Elle se lécha les babines, preuve qu'elle avait aimé.

- Tu me fais penser à une chatte en chaleur, Mia

Ils sourirent.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra se refaire une rencontre dans ce genre ? Tenta la chatte

- Quand tu veux, répondit le serpentard. Mais dis-moi, j'ai le droit d'en parler, non ?

- La seule pers à qui tu peux le dire, c'est Malefoy, parce qu'il en deviendrait fou, mais les autres, si tu ne veux pas que nos deux réputations tombent en miettes, ne leur dis surtout pas.

- C'est dommage, je t'aurais forgé une réputation très agréable

- A tes yeux oui, mais eux miens et à ceux de mes amis, je ne serais qu'une salope. Aller J'y vais moi."

Un dernier bisou sur la joue et elle entra dans ses "quartiers", où un Draco impatient l'attendait.

Elle l'ignora totalement et alla se prendre une bonne douche. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son ignorance, et ne fut pas étonnée en le voyant débarquer dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Elle retint le rideau à temps. "Patiente, dit-elle, je sors."

A peine dehors de la douche, il la plaqua contre le mur.

"T'aimes me plaquer contre les murs toi, non ? Dit-elle avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à cette heure-ci dehors ? Hurla le blond

- T'inquiètes pas PAPA, j'ai rien fait de mal, à part prendre mon pied. Elle souriait de toutes ses deux, pas lui.

- Avec qui ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache, hein ? En fait c'est plus l'inverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lança le serpent, en la lâchant.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir, et commença à s'étaler des crèmes pour le visage.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas baisé Malefoy ? Depuis la rentrée, je me trompe ? Evidement que j'ai raison.

Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre. Elle reprit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va changer. D'ici peu j'espère.

Il la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Ton gage, c'est de baiser la fille que je vais te dire, et la larguer, sans aucun remords, le plus vite possible.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps ...

Elle reprit, un ton diabolique dans la voix :

- Je ne t'ai pas dis qui c'est et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas facile du tout de l'avoir. Mais je vais d'abord te dire mon petit cadeau, je sais qu'il va te motiver.

- Vas-y.

Elle se colla à lui, et fit mine de l'embrasser, sans faire plus que le frôler audacieusement. Elle lui baisa le coup, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Puis Hermione posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Draco, qui à ce moment, se maudit de porter un pantalon. La tigresse, c'est ce qui la représentait le mieux à cet instant, pressa légèrement sa trouvaille dans sa main. Enfin elle le lâcha, et prit la porte de sa chambre, allant se coucher. Draco allait appeler Hermione afin qu'elle lui dise le nom de la jeune fille lorsqu'il vit un papier sur le bord de l'évier. Il le lut, reconnaissant l'écriture de sa Mia.

**Claire Perkings**

**Celle que tu dois baiser, tu as un mois, pas plus**

Un mois, elle devait se foutre de sa gueule. C'est trop facile !!!!!!! En plus il devait se farcir cette pouffsouffle débile et attardée de Claire.

Il ragea et se rua dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à son gage, et à sa future vengeance.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit souriant, elle le manipulait complètement, et il adorait ça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ???? Toujours aussi bien ??? Je sais que le Draco/Hermione est long à venir, mais j'aime quand les sentiments apparaissent petit à petit.

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, parce que là je coirs avoir un peu dépasser les bornes ...

Par contre le fait qu'il y ait eu beaucoup trop de fautes d'orthographe dans l'autre chapitre m'a fait tout revoir ….

Est-ce que l'idée de gage est assez intéressante selon vous ???? Je veux un avis franc, parce que c'est grâce à vous que j'écris cette fic, et surtout POUR vous …… lol la suite bientôt je pense


	4. Chapter 4

Sex Intentions, à ma façon

NDA : 18 reviews pour le chapitre 3 !!!!! Un super grand merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent, et je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster, la suite. La vérité est que j'ai déménagé, je n'ai eu internet que la semaine dernière, et puis il se trouve que j'ai réécrit le chapitre plusieurs fois. Le résultat ne me plaisait jamais réellement. Cette version est la troisième version du chap, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup. En tout cas moi je la préfère, elle colle plus avec l'esprit de Sex intentions. Pour ceux qui ont vu les films, ne m'accusez pas de plagia lol. Je vous fait un chapitre long, parce que je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 5 sera posté, dsl d'avance … Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews, j'essaierai de répondre aux prochaines, promis. SMACK à tous !!!!

Chapitre 4 : Quand le piège se forme

Deux jours après la fameuse soirée, Draco décida de passer à l'attaque. Alors qu'il allait en cours de métamorphose, il rencontra Claire qui riait aux éclats avec des amies. Il allait passer son chemin quand il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione lui faire un sourire malicieux, celui qui vous dit : je vais gagner et toi t'auras rien du tout. Sûr de lui, le beau blond alla vers la jeune Pouffsouffle, et s'arrêta devant elle, tout sourire.

« - Bonjour Claire, dit-il avec un ton séducteur.

- Bonjour Draco Malfoy, répondit-elle après que ses amies lui aient fait comprendre qu'il s'adressait bien à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle était particulièrement étonné : non seulement il n'était pas entouré de ses deux gros imbéciles, mais en plus il lui parlait, mais sans la moindre moquerie de sa part.

- Mais rien du tout, lui fit le serpent, alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher de sa proie.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour que toutes les copines de Claire ne disparaissent sur le champ, avec des excuses du genre 'désolées Claire, on a oublié un truc à la bibliothèque. On te rejoint en cours.' Il put donc se poser à côté de la jeune fille, maintenant rouge de gêne. Il lui prit son sac, en gentleman. Eh oui, un Malfoy ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Elle le remercia tout doucement, alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Une fois arrivés devant, il lui fit une bise sur le coin des lèvres, ou plutôt un effleurement, parce qu'elle ne le sentit qu'à peine. Puis il partit, lui adressant un dernier sourire alors qu'il disparaissait dans les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard.

Claire mit une petite minute pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger, tellement elle avait été étonnée par les gestes du grand Draco Malfoy. Cachée derrière une statue, Hermione sourit en réalisant que le serpentard allait peut-être réussir son gage. Puis elle entendit deux garçons passer à côté d'elle. L'un d'eux était Marc James, un garçon du même âge que Claire, de la maison de Pouffsouffle également. Elle écouta attentivement la discussion.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait dragué comme ça, comme si tout lui appartenait !! Pestait le pouffsouffle.

- Ecoute Marc, il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, le mec le plus beau de toute l'école, et le gars qui un plus grand tableau de chasse de filles que tous les mecs de Poudlard réunis. Expliqua l'autre, de Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas 'comme si tout lui appartenait', puis que TOUT lui appartient !!!!

- Mais il a pas le droit de draguer Claire, ok ?

- Je t'assure qu'il a le droit de draguer qui il veut, et ça malheureusement c'est la merde pour nous tous, parce qu'une fois qu'une fille se fait draguer par Draco Malfoy, elle oublie tous ceux qui sont autour d'elle.

Hermione n'en écouta pas davantage sachant que si elle le faisait, elle serait en retard à son cours préféré. Elle partit donc, un plan machiavélique se formant petit à petit dans sa tête.

Elle ne suivit pas entièrement le cours, mais nota quand même tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour réviser le soir, afin de rattraper ce que ses pensées lui avaient fait manquer. Une fois le cours terminer, elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Alors quoi Harry ?

- Alors, t'étais où tout à l'heure pour arriver à la salle juste au bon moment ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question Harry ? Je suis toujours à l'heure pour mes cours, tu le sais bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mione. Comment te le dire sans t'énerver. Tu n'es pas à l'heure pour tes cours d'habitude, tu es toujours en avance d'au moins dix bonnes minutes. Que t'es-t-il arrivé aujourd'hui pour briser ton habitude ?

Hermione rit face à la question stupide de son ami, mais aussi parce qu'il avait baissé la tête tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit, de peur de la réponse de sa lionne. Apparemment il parut surpris de la voir rire à gorge déployée, alors qu'il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus et parte telle une furie. Elle s'expliqua :

- Harry, tu devrais voir la tête que tu tires, franchement. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas arriver en avance, mais là il se trouve que sur le chemin, j'ai dû engueuler des premières et secondes années dans les couloirs, cela m'a fait perdre du temps, voilà tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi voyons, lui dit –elle en lui embrassant la joue, mais plutôt pour ta petite amie, qui commence à trouver le temps long sans toi.

- Tu sais que je t'adore, Hermignone ???

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Et moi aussi je t'adore. Non, je VOUS adore, parce que j'adore aussi ta copine, et le couple de spéléologues de la bouche.

Harry se retourna pour remarquer qu'en effet, Ron et Lavande semblait être en train de s'explorer la bouche l'un de l'autre. Ils rirent en chœur, et le couple se détacha, pensant avoir raté quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron

- Rien Ron, lui répondit Hermione. Je vous adore tous. Bon je dois aller dans ma salle commune pour prendre mes cours de cet après midi.

- Mais Hermione, tu auras largement le temps après avoir déjeuné, lui lança Harry, alors qu'elle commençait à partir.

En fait, elle n'allait pas dans sa salle commune, ayant déjà ses livres de l'après midi avec elle, elle cherchait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, et sembla satisfaite lorsqu'elle entendit la personne râler, encore. _A croire qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de râler celui là, mais bon c'est à mon avantage._ Elle se posa contre un mur, et attendit que Marc passe devant elle, pour l'interpeller :

- Eh Marc !

- C'est bien moi, dit-il des retournant. Désolé, mais je ne crois pas te connaître.

Et il repartit.

- C'est dommage, lâcha Hermione vexée, et dire que j'allais t'aider à conquérir Claire. Oui, c'est dommage pour toi, en effet.

Ca y était elle avait réussi à le faire s'arrêter, et avait apparemment toute son attention. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui.

- Je crois qu'elle te plaît non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il était très méfiant.

- LA tête que tu as fait en la voyant se faire draguer par Malfoy était assez expressive. Je ne pense pas me tromper donc.

- Et comment crois-tu que tu feras ? Hermione Granger !! C'est toi, celle qui sait tout sur tout, la meilleure de tout Poudlard !! Mais c'est que tu as changé depuis toutes ces années.

- Ce n'est pas de moi que je suis venue parler, mais de Claire et de Malfoy, ok ?

- Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Tu verras, en attendant, j'ai faim, et je vais manger.

Elle lui sourit, et s'en alla. Puis la lionne stoppa et lui adressa une dernière phrase :

- Ceci est secret, mon chou.

Elle avait accompagné sa phrase d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un bisous volant et s'en alla une bonne fois pour toute.

Après son cour d'histoire de la magie, un cours réellement soporifique. La preuve, il s'était endormi au bout d'environ quinze minutes. Draco sortit donc de son cour à moitié dans les vapes, et surtout content d'avoir une heure de libre, avant le cour de potions en commun avec les griffy. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand il vit une des amies de Claire. Une idée lui germant dans l'esprit, il alla vers elle et la fit s'arrêter. Eh oui, notre cher Draco restait un Malfoy, il ne demandait pas, il prenait.

- Toi, il faut que je te parle.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille, attends j'arriv…

- Non maintenant.

Draco était particulièrement pressé d'avoir les informations pour lesquelles il était là, à parler à cette pouffsouffle. La honte si on le voyait. Il agrippa le bras de la fillette, c'est ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, et la tira dans une salle de classe. Là il referma la porte d'un sort et se retourna vers sa captive.

- Je veux Claire, et je veux avoir un maximum d'informations pour arriver à mes fins.

- On m'avait dit que quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir.

- Tu ne sais rien sur les Mafloy, gamine.

Il réfléchit pendant une minute, puis reprit, plus agréable :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'elle sorte avec moi ? Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

- Il te suffit de ne pas être tout ce qu'on dit que tu es, c'est-à-dire que tu dois être affectueux, attentionné, agréable, sans idée derrière la tête. Et surtout, que tu donnes sans demander à recevoir, parce que Claire n'est pas une fille facile, au contraire, crois-moi Malfoy. Enfin, surprends la.

- Explique-toi sur ce point.

- Va la voir à la fin de ses cours, prends lui la main alors qu'elle ne s'y attends pas, tout des trucs dans ce genre. Claire adore les surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises.

- Ok.

- C'est bon je peux y aller ? Parce que j'ai un cours là et Rogue va m'en faire voir toutes les couleurs si je suis en retard.

- Claire est en potions aussi ?

- Oui.

- Alors je t'accompagne. Déjà tu auras une excuse pour ton retard, et en plus j'ai une heure de libre, donc ça m'arrange.

C'est ainsi que le grand Draco Malfoy accompagna une jeune élève de Pouffsouffle jusqu'à son cours. Est-ce que cela vous semble étrange à souhait ? Ben alors imaginez la tête de Claire quand elle vit arriver son amie accompagnée de celui qui l'a dragué un peu plus tôt …. Eh oui, elle crut qu'elle devenait folle, ce qui augmenta sa pensée fut le clin d'œil que lui lança le serpentard avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

Draco avait fait son effet, ça c'est que le moins qu'on puisse dire. Claire avait été atomisée, dans le bon sens bien sûr. Il était certain qu'il avait marqué un point dans le cœur de la belle, enfin façon de parler. C'est en souriant qu'il rentra dans sa salle commune, déjà occupée par Granger. Elle était tranquillement en train de faire ses devoirs, pleins de parchemins et de bouquins étalés sur la table. Il sourit, sortit sa baguette, et d'un petit mouvement, balança tout le contenu de la table sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la pièce. La griffondore, nullement énervée par son geste puéril, se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Arrivée à seulement quelques centimètres de lui elle lui lança, malicieuse :

- Alors comme ça tu voulais mon attention ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux Petit Prince.

- Petit Prince ? dit-il. Bon c'est pas grave. J'ai marqué un point aujourd'hui.

- Avec la fille ? Bien, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai le droit de te mettre des battons dans les roues mon beau.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds, et avait rapproché ses lèvres du petit prince. Ils ne se trouvaient maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'autre, et pouvaient presque se relayer l'air qu'ils respiraient (c'est pas un peu débile comme phrase ??? non franchement lol). Mia commença à jouer avec le beau blond, en effleurant sa lèvre supérieure, puis inférieure, et ainsi de suite, sans jamais aller plus loin. Il commençait à avoir les nerfs qui lâchaient, et au moment où il allait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il y eut des coups frappés à la porte. Ils se stoppèrent, et Mia fonça vers le portrait, beaucoup trop heureuse d'avoir une visite, d'après Draco. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus, fut de voir arriver Blaise dans leur salle commune, suivit de très, voire trop, près par Hermione Granger. Draco salua son meilleur ami :

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…. Hésita l'autre serpentard, voyant le sourire sadique qu'affichait Hermione. Non… Ce n'est pas pour te voir que je suis là, Draco. C'est ….. C'est Mia qui m'a invité.

- Quoi ? Draco croyait qu'on lui faisait une farce.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, et j'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il daigne venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Tu viens Zabini ?

- Dans ta chambre ? Draco était abasourdi. Vous vous envoyez en l'air ? Tous les deux ?

- Ben oui tous les deux, quoi que je ne suis pas contre un petit truc à trois, hein, Blaise ?

- Euh … Mia, je crois pas que je devrais …

- Viens Blaise, le petit prince ne va pas te faire de mal.

- Non, Blaise, il faut que je te parle, tout de suite. Draco était réellement furax.

- Mia, je dois aller lui parler, c'est mon meilleur ami tu sais.

- Ok, mais reviens vite, sinon je risque de perdre l'envie.

Blaise suivit son ami jusque dans sa chambre, et là il se reçut un pain dans la figure. Sous le choc, il tomba par terre, et à peine relever, Draco le menaça de sa baguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Draco ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ??? TU BAISE HERMIONE !!!!!! TU la baises, alors que tu sais que je veux me la faire, qu'elle me plaît. Et surtout, tu viens la baiser DANS MES APPARTEMENTS !!!!!!!! Tu veux que je te tue, où tu préfère la méthode moldue ?

Blaise n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait d'accepter la proposition de Granger ? Elle avait fait exprès de le prendre lui pour coucher avec elle, parce qu'elle savait que son homologue en deviendrait fou. Il tenta de calmer Draco, lui expliquant toute l'histoire.

- C'est elle qu'est venu me trouver. C'est elle qui s'est arrangée pour que je couche avec, et que pour tu l'apprenne, ok ?

La colère de Draco commençait à se calmer, après tout, elle ne lui appartenait pas, pour quoi réagissait-il de cette manière ?

- Je suis désolé Blaise, c'est bon, je suis calmé. Retourne la voir, couche avec elle autant de fois que tu veux, ça m'est égal, parce que je me la ferai, ça c'est certain.

- Désolé mec, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

- C'est pas grave, aller elle doit sûrement t'attendre.

Hermione, jusqu'ici assise confortablement sur le canapé de la salle commune, se releva quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir sur Blaise, avec une ecchymose sur l'œil. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte, mais omit d'insonoriser la pièce, involontairement ?

Etrangement, cette nuit là, Hermione gémit plus et plus fort que d'accoutumée. Draco, dans son lit, crut devenir fou, et ne pu qu'imaginer la scène de la chambre d'à côté, seulement avec lui sur Mia. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son sexe se durcisse, et c'est aux sons de plaisir de sa colocataire qu'il se masturba. Il jouit tout seul dans son lit, alors que la belle poussait un dernier cri, prouvant qu'elle avait atteint le summum du plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Blaise sortir de la chambre, et s'en aller.

Le lendemain, Draoc se leva, d'un très mauvais pied, lança un sort de récurvite sur son lit, le fit, et alla prendre sa douche. Il était tellement dans le coltart qu'il oublia de fermer la porte de la salle de bains à clé. Il rentra dans une des cabines de douche, et entreprit de se laver. L'eau fraîche ruisselant sur son corps musclé grâce au Quidditch lui fit un bien fou. Il était perdu dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'y avait pas ce jeu stupide, un monde où il était heureux et satisfait, un monde où il pouvait voir le visage de Mia à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, un monde où il pouvait sentir une main lui caresser le torse … Attendez, une main lui caresser le torse ??? Il rouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'il y avait bien Hermione dans sa douche, à quelques centimètres de lui, en train de lui caresser le torse. Là il réagit et plaqua la brune contre la cabine de douche. Elle gémit de douleur face à la brutalité de blond, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Si passionnément qu'elle lui aurait donné ses lèvres toute sa vie s'il le voulait. Il se colla contre elle, et lui agrippa les fesses pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. D'instinct, la griffondor enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son ennemi, et sentit son érection. Les reins en feu, elle approfondit le baiser, si cela était possible évidement, et le colla davantage. Elle le voulait maintenant, tout de suite, au Diable le jeu, les gages et tout le reste, elle le voulait et l'aurait dans la minute. Même si elle devait manquer les cours pour baiser avec Draco Malfoy, elle s'en contre balançait. Hermione gémit en sentant la langue du serpent sur un de ses seins, et elle crut devenir totalement folle quand il incrusta une de ses mains entre eux, titillant son intimité désormais dévoilée. Mais au moment où elle cru qu'il allait insérer un doigt en elle, le petit prince arrêta de l'embrasser, retira sa main, se détacha d'elle et sortit calmement de la cabine de douche. Il fallut près de deux minutes pour que les jambes de Mione arrêtent de trembler, et un peu plus pour réaliser qu'il s'était bien vengé de ce qu'elle lui avait fait cette nuit.

Draco, lui, avait eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour sortir de la salle de bain, et encore plus pour s'empêcher d'y retourner pour la prendre une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois habillé, il alla dans sa salle commune afin de laisser un mot à Granger, et partit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur le mot il avait écrit :

**Ma belle Lionne,**

**J'espère que tu as aimé parce que tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment.**

**Le jeu n'est pas fini, au contraire, il vient de prendre un tournant beaucoup plus intéressant à mes yeux.**

**Je vais faire mon gage, avoir ma fellation, comme promis.**

**Je t'embrasse (rappelle toi dans la douche, t'auras un exemple).**

**A bientôt Ma Lionne**

**Bonne journée.**

**Ton Petit Prince**

Souriant de ce qu'il avait fait, le petit serpent s'en alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

_Quelle honte !!! Je le hais ce fils de pute. Et son mot alors, il mériterait que je le castre pour ce qu'il vient de me faire !!!!! Tu verras si tu vas le réussir ton gage petit connard …_

Hermione Granger, alias la furie aujourd'hui, marchait, non pardon fonçait, dans les couloirs de l'école, à la recherche de Claire. Une fois trouvée, elle se calma et alla lui parler pendant 5 petites minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles elle lui parla du comportement de Draco, qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, Claire sembla pensive, comme distraite par autre chose, au quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione suivit son regard, qui se porta sur Marc. Là la conversation changea totalement de sujet.

- Claire, t'es là ?

- Oui pardon Hermione. Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu distraite.

- J'ai vu cela, répliqua son amie. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Marc c'est ça ?

Claire rougit.

- Oui. Elle enchaîna : Il me plaît assez, mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui avouer. J'ai peur de ne pas lui plaire.

- Et tu as tord, parce que hier, figure toi que je l'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Ah oui ???? Les yeux de Claire s'étaient illuminés d'espoir. _Quelle pauvre cruche, _se dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais il était très en colère parce que tu te laissais draguer par Draco Malfoy.

- Mais comment je pouvais faire, le mec le plus mignon de toute l'école était en train de me draguer, moi, la fille la plus ordinaire de l'école, tu imagines ?

- J'ai une idée. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à sortir avec Marc.

- Ca serait trop gentil de ta part Hermione !!!!! hurla Claire.

Hermione lui intima de se taire, elle n'avait pas fini.

- Mais n'envoie pas balader Malfoy pour autant.

- Quoi ? Mais et si je sors avec Marc ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec deux garçons en même temps, si ?

- Où et le mal ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils se parlaient tous les deux, lâcha la lionne. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu veux être parfaite pour Marc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je veux être parfaite.

Hermione sourit et reprit :

- Il se trouve que Draco Malfoy peut t'apprendre beaucoup. Seulement il y a un hic, et ce hic est un petit service que je te demande amicalement, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.

Tout ce que tu veux Hermione, s'empressa de dire Claire.

- Ok. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Draco Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'il est un dieu au lit ?

- Non, bien sûr il doit sûrement l'être, mais ce n'est pas ça le truc. Ce dont je te parle, c'ets de sa réputation à faire du mal à toutes les filles avec qui il sort.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Lui dit Claire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- C'est très simple, et tu peux être sûre d'avoir Marc au bout du compte.

Claire était très très attentive, ce qui plaisait à la griffondore, qui ne rêvait que de voir son plan mis à l'œuvre.

- Ecoute moi bien Claire. Je veux que tu sortes avec Draco Malfoy.

- Mais …

- Ne me coupe pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Si tu sors avec, de un tu pourras rendre jaloux Marc, à un point qui t'assurera qu'il fera tout pour t'arracher des pattes de Malfoy. De deux, tu vas pouvoir faire endurer à Malfoy ce qu'il a fait endurer à toutes les filles de Poudlard avec lesquelles il est sortit. Tu vas sortir avec lui. Tu vas profiter de son savoir, quitte à coucher avec lui s'il le faut. Tu ne veux pas faire vivre ta première fois à Marc ? Tu vas avoir mal, il va croire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, et puis tout va partir en sucette. _Bon okay, je dramatise à mort la situation, mais bon j'ai bien besoin d'un argument, non ?_ Donc, je te conseille de te laisser faire par Draco Malfoy, et quand vous aurez couché ensemble, quitte le. Dis lui que tu le quittes pour un autre mec. Là il sera blessé dans son amour propre, comme toutes celles qui passent dans ses draps. T'en penses quoi ?

- Ben en fait je sais pas trop Hermione. Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça, tu sais.

- Oui je sais, répondit sèchement la préfète qui commençait à perdre patience. Mais regarde bien Marc, il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et s'il n'a jamais osé te demander, alors le booster un peu en le rendant jaloux ne peut pas faire de mal.

Claire réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Hermione, et lui dit, déterminée :

- J'accepte.

La jolie brune sourit de plus belle. Elle allait avoir sa revanche sur le blondinet, et il en prendrait pour sa réputation. Maintenant il était temps de parler à Marc.

Draco, toujours aussi content de son début de journée, ne fut que plus heureux encore quand il vit Claire devant la salle de potions. Il alla la rejoindre. Elle était de dos, et sursauta en sentant deux mains se mettre sur ses yeux, et un souffle chaud lui murmurer :

- Qui est-ce jolie Claire ?

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître monsieur, feinta-t-elle.

- C'est bien dommage mademoiselle, fit le blond en se détachant et se plaçant en face de la jeune fille.

Il lui prit la main, et la lui baisa, tel un gentleman. Claire se demanda comment un gars faisant des baises main pouvait être aussi immonde avec les femmes qu'il l'est ? Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle sentit un poids s'alléger sur ses épaules. Draco venait de lui prendre ses affaires. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Le beau blond flirtait ouvertement avec elle, et fut content de voir qu'elle répondait à ses avances. _Dans une semaine max j'ai fini_.

De son côté, Hermione eut du mal avant de trouver Marc. A croire qu'il aime se cacher. Elle lui parla de sa discussion avec Claire, comme quoi elle l'aimait beaucoup. A cette évocation, elle eut l'impression de revivre l'épisode d'avec Claire. Marc était super content de l'apprendre, et encore plus de savoir qu'Hermione l'aiderait à sortir avec la fille de ses rêves.

_L'amour est vraiment aveugle. Si seulement ils étaient intelligents et voyaient que je me moque de les mettre ensemble. Le sex avec l'amour doit être réellement ennuyeux. LE sex avec juste le désir, ya pas photo, c'est sûrement mieux._

Hermione avait beau essayer de se convaincre, au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé être aimée par quelqu'un, une personne pouvant faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Un homme que, quand elle le verrait, elle aurait des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur battant la chamade, et les mains moites. Un homme qui serait le seul auquel elle n'arrêterait pas de penser toute la journée. Un homme qu'elle aimerait aussi.

Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle prétexta devoir rentrer dans sa salle commune, pour que Marc ne la voit pas pleurer.

C'était sûr, il lui manquait l'amour dans sa vie. Et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Un peu plus loin dans le château, un homme jouant la carte séducteur ressentait ce manque, qu'il comblait en couchant à droite et à gauche. Comme si cela faisait le poids face à l'amour.

Et voilà c'est fini ce chapitre. Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais le réécrire trois était assez long, en tout cas je suis contente de cette version, qui pour moi est la meilleure. Vous en pensez quoi ??????

J'ai peut-être abusé sur la scène fleur bleue à la fin, mais il faut montrer qu'ils sont pourvu de sentiments autres que le plaisir, non ?

Toujours aussi fan ???? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'écris la suite et la poste dès que le temps se présente, quoi que j'en ai un peu plus depuis aujourd'hui

SMACK pour tous à bientôt.


End file.
